We are the Rich Bitches
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Katrina and Sylvia Reneta are twins, they have to move from Their Rich lifestyle in Australia and move to Japan so their father can sign a deal to but another company to make them even more Richer. The twins start to attend Ouran Academy, How will the Twins like it there and what happens when the Host club finds out about the twins, Dirty little secret?
1. Sleeping Fcking Beauty

Hi** guys this is my New story I hope you like it: basically Katrina and Sylvia Reneta are twins (their photo is in the cover photo),and they are from Australia: Their Father Mark Reneta Owns pretty much all the Mining companies in the world or part-time owns them, so they are super Rich: their Father made a deal with Japan and they are now moving to Japan. **

**The girls have to attend Ouran Academy: how will they like it there and How will the Host club react, when they find out the twins dirty little secret.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Katrina P.O.V (story on her life)

Hi my names Katrina, I will tell you a bit about myself, I have a twin sister named Sylvia (who you may see in the cover photo along with Katrina) who like me, does not care about anyone but ourselves. We never cared about anyone besides our dad. Our mom died when we were five years old from a car accident. But when we told they said they found no body. We always hoped it was faked and our mom would come back to us but she never did.

Ten years after our mom died our dad; Mark Reneta found a wife, Clarisse De Channing, and what a pain in the ass she is for our life. She is awful to us behind our fathers back. Before our dad met our mother, he was going out with Clarisse but when my dad found Rain aka our mother he said it was like finding your soul mate; he said he had never seen someone more beautiful than our mother (who you may see on my profile, along with the dad, if you want).

Our mom had beautiful silky silver hair, which my sister Sylvia inherited, along with our mothers light silver eyes that match exact with her hair. While I inherit my dad's looks, with silky black hair and dark black eyes, but me and Sylvia are Identical in face and personalities we are different in hair and eye colour that's about it.

Katrina P.O.V (in present time)

I groaned and rolled over in my seat, I was on a plane with my sister Sylvia and my dad Mark and his dreaded second wife Clarisse. We were headed to Tokyo Japan, and in just two days, my sister and I would be starting a Rich private school. Dad said we had to go Ouran Academy, we had seen the brochures and the uniforms the girls had to wear dresses that were 'yellow' it was not me nor my sisters colour, we preferred something that matches our hair, like my sisters colours would be, greys, whites and silver's and for me it would be Dark grey, Black and the occasional red because it reminds me of blood. But apparently this school has no sense of fashion.

The dresses were, big poofy, banana yellow with good girl school typed shoes, and to top it off the collar of the dress went all the way up the dress like old Victorian style. My sister and I weren't so bothered by the collars , because our preferred style of clothes was old Lolita dresses and stuff like that so that did not bother us.

Our wardrobe was practically Lolita. Right now I was wearing a black Lolita dress with my natural long curly hair just falling down to my hips, and my sister mimicked my outfit, with her silver hair the same way as mine was. (See the outfit at my profile) we wore matching Lolita bows at the back of our hair. We were completely dedicated to Lolita we only wore normal clothes on occasion.

I could feel the plane starting to land at this point Sylvia had woken up from her deep slumber I don't know how she could sleep with 'Our' snoring step-mother next to us. "Hey" she said groggily, "hi, how did you sleep?" she looked at me and smiled "Like sleeping F*cking Beauty except more beautiful" she replied with a devious smile on her face, "well that's more than I can say for Cruella Deville right next to you, snoring like the pig she is" Sylvia laughed silently as to not wake up Clarisse but I will just call her the Devil woman. Suddenly the plane hit the ground with a force that jolted us right off our seats, we laughed a bit and walked over to the First class bathroom.

"Hey Katrina" "yeah Sylvia, what's up" I replied while fixing the bow at the back of my head. "Do you think that the new school will be good, and do you think that anyone will try to befriend us?" Sylvia asked putting bright red lipstick on then passing it to me and I copied her actions, as I to applied some to my lips before stuffing it in my makeup bag. "I honestly don't know what to tell you Sylvia, I mean, it just feels really weird, the word 'friend' does not come naturally to us, come on Sylvia when was the last time we had a real friend, it's only ever been the two of us" she looked at me then smiled she gave me a big hug.

"You're absolutely right we don't need anyone, we never did so why should we start now?" I laughed and grabbed her hand leading us out of the bathroom,

We collected our bags and hoped into our private Limousine. Devil lady aka Clarisse was nagging about our fashion choice of Lolita, "ugh it's an embarrassment just to be seen with you looking like idiots in those clothes I mean it just disgusts me" like she could talk she was wearing a brown leather pencil skirt with a red top and red lipstick that did not match her red hair, and to top it off she was wearing bright pink stilettos she looked like an ugly colour bomb had hit her, she was hideous, our mother was always going to be more beautiful than she was.

(30 minutes later)

We had finally arrived at the house which we would call home for the rest of our teenage years, when me and Sylvia stepped out of the limo our eyes nearly popped out of our sockets, the house was...


	2. You little Bitch

**Hi guys I hoped you like the first chapter, I guess the first one was more of an introduction to the twins lives and as you have read you can see that in some ways it has been hard for them but please keep reading and please REVIEW **

**Katrina: yay read all about our miserable lives you creeps **

**Sylvia: KATRINA stop being so unenthusiastic be happy the readers are enjoying this story**

**Katrina: I will just glare at you Sylvia, as that seems like the right thing to do **

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Sylvia P.O.V

OMG the house was so big, it made our house in Australia look like an apartment, and our house in Australia was big but this is too much. I looked over to Katrina who was staring with a gaping mouth, I walked over to her and placed my hand under her chin and closed it for her. She glared at me, I simply looked at her and said "you were going to catch flies with an open mouth like that and it was not flattering". She just glared at me and walked over to my dad. I could see her talking with our dad probably about the house or about the new school. I was too caught up in staring when Cruella Deville decides to intervene my staring contest with the house. "You know your 'NEVER' going to find a man who will actually like you, I mean come on who would want you, dressed like that with SILVER hair like your snivelling little bitch of a-" she didn't get to finish her sentence... Cause I slapped her.

Katrina P.O.V

I watched in absolute delight as Sylvia bitch slapped that whore, I swear the sound was music to my sore and tired ears. Cruella Deville's constant insults made them this sore. I looked over to my sister, and the look in her silver orbs told me that... she had FINALLY snapped, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU LITTLE BITCH. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU YOUR A F*CKING WHORE AND I HATE YOU, NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH SEEING YOU EVERYDAY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW ARE DAD PUTS UP WITH YOU" I looked at her with utter disbelief as she stormed into the house which was now open for our view, "I looked at the pathetic excuse for a 'women' and just commented "did you like that little display, cause that's what you signed up for when you said the words, 'I DO'" then I walked off in the direction Katrina had been but then I looked back to see my dad helping 'the bitch' oh that is soooooo her new name from now on. Off the ground, why would dad help her after all she has put us through she is still F*CKING HERE.

Sylvia P.O.V

I hated her so much. I wish you were here mom. I wish you were here to tell me I will be alright. Suddenly Katrina walked in with a smug look gracing her features "well, well, well, never thought you would have it in you Sylvia dearest, you never seemed to be the one to snap, it was always me but you have proved me very wrong and it makes me love you even more" I smiled at her sadly "oh Katrina what are we going to do, I wish mom was here to help us and to guide us" she looked at me with loneliness in her black orbs and she let one single tear slip, she wiped it away like it was never there. "Katrina I saw it, it was there, you cried for the first time since mom died.

Katrina P.O.V

"Sylvia mom did not die and you know that, she is just missing, remember there were no bodies found" she looked at me sadly and said "Katrina we have to come to face the possibility that mom might be dead, for ten years she could have been dead and we are sitting here with false hope waiting for something that will possibly never return" the look on my face was one of disbelief, we always believed that mom would return to us but now the look in her eyes told me that she was losing hope, for ten years we had that hope and she is giving up now. "I can't believe you Sylvia for ten years we have kept our faith in mom and that she would return but after all those years your just going to sit there a loose all your hope" she had started to shed a few stray tears at this point and she was not bothered by them at all. "Katrina as your sister I don't want to cause you any grief but maybe it is time to face the truth that mom will never come back to us. Maybe she was right, maybe mom was not coming back.

Sylvia P.O.V

I looked at her, my twin sister the one who I could rely on, the one who would always be there and for the first time in ten years she was crying "come here Katrina lets hug it all out" she ran to me and we both hugged each other and I said "it's time to move on for the first time in ten years it's time to forgive but never forget, it's time we actually start our lives". She looked at me and nodded "you know what Sylvia" "what Katrina" I asked "your just like mom, you always knew the right things to say at the right time". I laughed and so did she.

"Come on let's get some sleep we have the new school tomorrow and you want to get your beauty sleep" we got ready for bed and placed all our clothed for tomorrow on the a chair and went to bed

"Goodnight Katrina sleep well" she started to laugh then she said "like sleeping F*cking beauty Sylvia" we laughed and i could feel my eyelids close the next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**hi guys I hoped you liked this chapter please review and give me suggestions if you want. I loved writing this chapter cause Sylvia bitch slapped Clarisse and it felt AWESOME writing that paragraph. TILL NEXT TIME LOVLEY READERS ^_^ **


	3. Completely Clueless

**Hi guys I hope u like the story so far I am working hard on it to make it good so enjoy **

**Katrina: still snooping into our lives... creeps**

**Sylvia: Katrina Be NICE sorry about her readers she is just jealous cause I have a better bedroom than her (which you can see all the pics for our house on crazysexybitch profile)**

**Katrina: I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR BEDROOM**

**Me: Katrina enough yelling... on with the story **

* * *

Katrina P.O.V

_Oh great it's Monday_, the first day of the school year just wonderful, and the best part about it is we have to look like a fruit. At first Sylvia and I were contemplating on whether to dress as a boy or not, because we had to face it the boy's uniform was so much better than the girls.

I hauled myself out of bed and trumped to the bathroom, I stripped off all my clothes and popped into the steaming hot shower. I heard the other shower going so I guess it must have been my sister. The hot water felt so nice on my skin, like all my troubles were melting away everywhere the water had been, _if I were to die it would be in a shower_.

(20 minutes later)

I came out of my heaven, _sadly_, and went to go grab torture wrapped in yellow _aka_ the school uniform. I somehow managed to put that on my body and then I slipped on the good girl shoes. I walked over to the floor length mirror and grimaced at what I saw... A giant yellow thing that was once classified as _'me'_ suddenly Sylvia walked out of her own bedroom (which you can see what the twins' bedroom look likes on my profile) and smiled at me. Yeah I know we had different bedrooms. You walk into what would be classified as_ 'a lounge'_ with a TV and stuff then there were two separate doors each leading to our bedrooms._ So we sort of shared a room._ "Hey Katrina you look like a yellow thing too" she just giggled after that comment "yeah well you don't look any better"

"Yes Katrina I don't but at least look at the bright side" "and what would that be?" I asked. I mean seriously what is the bright side to looking like I fruit, because I sure as hell don't see one. "The bright side is... at least its part Lolita" "no it's absolutely not _part_ Lolita".

"Oh but yes it is... look" I looked at the mirror closely, It did have the long neck collar's as some Lolita dresses do, and the shoes were similar, "yeah I guess your right it is sort of Lolita".

"Hey Katrina how about after school we go swimming in _'our'_ private swimming pool" my mouth fell a gape "we have a 'private' swimming pool, since when" she looked at me deviously "since I went snooping around and just through that door" she pointed to the door on the other side of the bright pink lounge room connecting to or rooms (which you may see their beautiful rooms and bathrooms and private pool on my profile which you should visit) "right through that door Katrina is your wildest dreams come true since we did not have a private pool for ourselves in Australia" I smiled at her then looked at my watch and my eyes widened "sure we will go swimming after school Sylvia but there's the issue of we will be late if we don't hurry"

I grabbed her hand and our bags and ran out of our gorgeous rooms..._sadly._

(20 minutes later)

We had just made it to home room just as the bell rang and the teacher was already there. He looked at us and smiled, he cleared his throat and spoke "class 1A this is Katrina and Sylvia Reneta, please make them welcome, Introduce yourself girls. I stepped forward along with Sylvia and smiled "Hi I'm Katrina and this is-"I let Sylvia finish "and I am Sylvia" then we spoke in union "and were the Reneta twins" we smiled then walked to two empty seats and sat down. Then the teacher look at all the class and smiled "you may do what you like for now class" I look at Sylvia and she smiled.

Sylvia P.O.V

I turned to the person next to me he was dressed as a boy but looked like a girl I went to talk to 'him?' "Hi I'm Sylvia and you are?" he smiled and said "oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka it's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you to Haruhi, so what class do you have after this?" "Oh I have English, what about you?" I pulled out my schedule and to my surprise I had English as well. "Same I guess I have English with you then" she smiled and said "great at least you won't be alone" "Yeah and besides I always have my sister so it would not have been that bad". She smiled kindly but she sighed I looked at her and asked her what was wrong she just pointed ahead of her, I looked up at two ginger identical twins at this point Katrina had joined me at my seat that both our bums were sitting on.

"Hey Haruhi" they called in union then they golden orbs landed on us they walked over to us and we just stared at them and they stared back "hey Haruhi" the one on the left called "who are they" the one on the right called. She looked at us and said "the one with silver hair is Sylvia" I waved at them lazily "and the one with black hair is Katrina" Katrina did not even look up she just ignored them until the twin on the right bent down to look her in the eye.

Katrina P.O.V

After Haruhi introduced me the boy on the right bent down to look me in the eye when I looked up I realized how close we were I moved my head back and tried to hide my blush, _he was quite hot. Ah what am I saying?_ I regained control of my emotions and said "uh hi um what are your names, they grinned like the _Fricking Cheshire cat_ "well I'm Hikaru" said the boy on the left "and I'm Kaoru" said the boy on the right. I eyed them sceptically "no that's wrong the one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru" their mouths fell open at the same time "how did you know" they said in shock

I looked at them, just then the bell went and Sylvia and Haruhi stood next to me then my eyes travelled to Hikaru who was looking at me _like a cheetah_ and I said "I don't know I just had a hunch" and with that I left them... Completely Clueless

* * *

**I hoped you liked it please review and give me your feedback also check out my profile it has the pics of the twins bedrooms and the outfits they wear and everything so please check it out at least I know my effort was not wasted looking up everything for you guys... TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


End file.
